The Pierce twins
by Sex is not dating
Summary: Brittany and Heather Pierce just moved from The Netherlands to Lima Ohio, they will go to high school there and in high school they meet the twins Santana and Naya Lopez.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had an idea for another story, I will try to write a chapter for both of my story's once a week. :)**

**Brittany's pov**

'' Hey sis ready for our first day?'' Heather Pierce my twin sister asks

Today is our first day in McKinley high school, we just moved from the Netherlands to Lima Ohio because our mom got a job offer in the hospital here.

Heather and I are both eighteen and will start in senior year, after high school we are planning to move to New York and follow our dreams in the music industry.

I look at Heather with a smile and say'' Yeah let's go Heath''

We both grab our backpacks and run down the stairs, we walk in the kitchen and grab a cereal bar.

'' morning girls'' our mom Susan says

'' Morning mom'' Heather and I say in unison

'' Ready for your first day of school?'' our mom asks

''Yes mom'' Heather says with a smile

'' Please stay out of trouble girls'' our mom says and looks me in the eyes

'' We will mom, but we have to go or we gonna be late.'' I say with a chuckle

'' Alright have a nice day'' our mom says and gives us a hug

'' You too mom'' Heather and I say in unison

'' Come on Heath'' I say with a smile and walk to the front door

We both put on our leather jackets and grab our helmets, we walk to the garage and take out our black Yamaha yzf-r1 motorcycles.

We both jump on our bikes and put on our helmets, we both start our motorcycles and drive away from our house.

I sign Heather to stop at the end of our street and park my bike in a parking lot, Heather parks her bike next to me and takes off her helmet.

I take of my helmet and ask '' Wanna race sis?''

'' Hell yeah get ready to lose sis'' Heather says with a smirk

I shake my head with a chuckle and put on my helmet, I pull my bike out of the parking lot and wait for Heather to stand next to me.

Heather places her bike next to mine and says '' Alright the loser has to pay for lunch''

I nod my head and we both start our motorcycles again, we give each other a fist pump and race towards our school.

Ten minutes later we are almost at our school and Heather drives a few meters in front of me, I accelerate to the highest and race past Heather and on the parking lot of our school.

I slow down and park my bike next to a black Audi, I take of my helmet and look at Heather with a smirk.

'' You pay for our lunch sis'' I say with a chuckle

'' Yeah yeah come on let's go inside'' Heather says after she parked her bike next to mine

We both jump of our bikes and lock them to each other, we both walk inside the school and walk to our lockers.

'' I am so glad my locker is next to yours'' Heather says with a chuckle

'' Yeah me too'' I say and place my helmet in my locker

'' We have the same classes right?'' Heather asks

'' Yeah first we have history'' I say with a smile

'' You know where the class is?'' Heather asks with a smile

'' Yeah come on'' I say and walk to the history classroom

We both walk into history class and sit down at two tables in the back, we both pull out our books and look around the class.

'' What do we have after history?'' Heather asks

'' Sports'' I say with a big smile

'' Good morning class, I think you already heard about it but today we have two new students in our class. Do you want to introduce yourself girls?.'' Mr Smith says

'' I am Heather Pierce and this is my twin sister Brittany Pierce'' Heather says with a smile

'' Where are you from?'' a black girls asks

'' The Netherlands'' I say with a smile

'' Amsterdam?'' a guy with a Mohawk asks

'' No Rotterdam'' Heather says with a chuckle

'' Alright class why don't you introduce yourself?'' Mr Smith asks

'' I am Mercedes'' the black girls says with a smile

'' I am Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck'' the guy with the Mohawk says

'' I am Sam Evans'' a guy with a big mouth says

'' Nice to meet you'' Heather and I say in unison

'' Okay please open your books on page twenty-three and read the story'' Mr Smith says

I open my book on page twenty-three and read the story, halfway the page I look at Heather and whisper. '' We already know this''

'' Yeah I know, but just look at your book sis.'' Heather says

After thirty minutes just staring at the page the bell goes and Heather and I stand up, we walk to our lockers and throw our books in it.

After we grabbed our sport clothes we close our lockers and walk to the girls locker room, Heather and I both change in some shorts and a t-shirt and put on our sneakers.

We walk out of the locker room and walk to the coach

'' Ah the new students'' coach Beiste says with a smile

Coach Beiste blows her whistle and waits for the rest of the students, after everyone stands next to the coach the coach looks at the group and says. '' Alright guys we got two new students Brittany and Heather Pierce''

'' Twins?'' a tall dude asks

Heather and I both roll our eyes and sarcastically say '' No cousins''

'' Oh you two really look like twins'' the tall dude says

The class and even the coach burst out laughing and I face palm myself, I look at the dude and say. '' Yes we are twins giant''

Heather hits me on the back of my head and says '' Be nice Britt''

'' I can't believe you fell for the same joke, two times in one week Finn.'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' Two times in one week?'' Heather and I ask in unison

'' Yeah we did the same'' Someone behind Puck says

Puck takes a step to the side, and I see two Latina's standing there.

'' Hey I am Naya Lopez and this is my twin sister Santana'' Naya says with a smile

'' Nice to meet you'' Heather says with a smile

'' Alright class make two teams we will have a running competition today, but the twins can't play in the same team. Puck and Naya you two can choose the teams'' coach Beiste says

'' Santana'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' Heather'' Naya says with a smile

'' Brittany'' Puck says

'' Mercedes'' Naya says

'' Dave'' Puck says

'' Sam'' Naya says with a smile

'' Quinn'' Puck says

'' Ugh Finn'' Naya says with a groan

''Alright let's start'' coach Beiste says with a smile

'' Who against who?'' Puck asks with a smile

'' I want to run against Finn'' Santana says with a smile

'' Against Sam'' I say with a chuckle

'' I want to run against Heather'' Quinn says with a smile

'' I want to run against Mercedes'' Dave says with a smile

'' Sweet I will run against Naya'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' Okay who runs against Mercedes?'' Coach asks us

'' I will'' Dave says and walks to the coach

'' Okay you have to run from the middle to the wall and back, but you have to touch the wall'' Coach says with a smile

'' How will you know that someone touches the wall?'' Finn asks

'' I will stand by the wall'' coach says with a smile

The coach walks to the wall and Mercedes and Dave both wait till the coach yells start, after the coach yelled start Mercedes and Dave both run to the wall and touch it.

They run next to each other the whole time, but in the end Mercedes runs a little bit faster and runs over the middle line.

'' Okay who is next?'' Coach asks

'' I am'' Heather says with a smile

I turn to Quinn with a smirk and say '' Good luck I think you need it''

'' Thanks'' Quinn says with a chuckle

Quinn and Heather both walk to the middle line and shake hands, after the coach yells start Heather takes off and leaves a gap between her and Quinn.

'' Holy shit she is fast'' Puck says stunned

'' I know'' I say with a chuckle

Heather runs over the middle line and I step in front of her to help her stop, Heather looks at me with a chuckle and says. '' Thanks sis''

'' Your welcome'' I say with a chuckle

After Naya, Puck, Santana and Finn raced against each other, the coach looks at us and yells '' Okay next''

I see that Sam waits at the middle line and I step next to him, after we shake hands we look at the coach and waits till she yells start.

**Heather's pov**

Oh shit Brittany will kick Sam's ass in this running game, I look at Naya with a smirk and whisper. '' If you thought that I was fast you have to see Britt running''

'' What do you mean?'' Naya asks

I hear the coach yell start and nod my head to Brittany and Sam, Naya and I both turn around and concentrate on the race.

'' Holy fuck she is fast'' I hear everyone gasp as Brittany touches the wall and is already on the run back, I see Sam speeding up but I know that Britt heard him and see her running faster than ever.

I step in front of Brittany and help her stop just as she did to me, Brittany runs into me and we both fall on the ground with a umpf.

'' Holy shit did you have to bring me down with you?'' I ask with a groan

Brittany helps me standing up and says out of breath '' Sorry sis''

Brittany places her hands on her knees and takes a few deep breaths, the coach runs towards us and asks. '' Are you alright Brittany?''

Brittany nudges me with her elbow and I say '' Yeah she is but she never run that fast''

'' You two are really fast'' Puck says

'' Yeah I know'' I say with a chuckle

After two minutes Brittany stands up straight and says '' Holy shit I will never run that fast again''

'' Where did you learn to run so fast?'' Finn asks us

I shrug my shoulders and say '' We always liked running in the morning, and most of the times we would have a competition but that always ended in a tie.''

'' Yeah but after a small accident I had to stop running for a few months, and this is the first time I ran again.'' Brittany says

'' Accident?'' Santana and Naya ask in unison

'' Yeah soccer accident, Brittany broke her leg after some big dude tackled her.'' I say

'' Ouch'' Quinn says

'' Yeah'' Brittany says with a chuckle

The coach looks at us with a smile and says '' Alright we still have five minutes, but you guys can take a shower and grab some lunch.''

We all nod our heads and walk to the locker rooms, Britt and I both grab our towels and walk to the showers.

After we showered we put on our white skinny jeans black tank tops and our leather jackets, we both put on our air Jordans and grab our back packs.

'' Hey girls want to have lunch with us?'' Naya asks

I look at Naya and Santana with a smile and say '' Yeah sure, come on B.''

We walk out of the locker room, and Brittany turns to me with a smirk. '' You still pay for my lunch sis''

I push her into the lockers and say '' Yeah I will bitch''

'' Hey I can't help it that you lost our race'' Brittany says with a smirk

'' Race?'' Santana asks

'' Yeah we decided to race to school on our motorcycles, Heather lost so she has to pay for lunch.'' Brittany says with a chuckle

'' So the two motorcycles next to our car are yours?'' Naya asks with a chuckle

'' Yeah'' I say with a smile

We walk into the cafeteria and I push my backpack in Britt her arms, I look at her with a smile and say. '' find us a place to sit Britt''

Brittany nods her head and walks away with Santana, Naya and I walk to the other side of the cafeteria and grab four sandwiches and four cans of coke.

Naya and I wait in line to pay for our food as I feel someone poking my shoulder, I turn around and ask. '' What do you want?''

'' Easy babe I just wanted to ask, if you and your sister are interested in a threesome.'' some dude with red hair says

I turn back around and look at Naya with raised eyebrows, Naya chuckles and whispers. '' Just ignore him, he asked me the same last week.''

I nod my head and pay for mine and Britt's food after Naya paid for her food, we walk to the table where Britt and Santana are sitting and I place Brittany's sandwich in front of her.

'' Thanks sis'' Brittany says with a smile

'' What did Rick want Nay?'' Santana asks Naya

Naya shakes her head with a chuckle and says '' He asked Heather the same thing''

Brittany looks at me questioningly, but before I can answer someone touches my shoulder.

I turn around and say '' Go away dude''

'' No I asked you a question bitch'' Rick says with a growl

'' Did you just call my sister a bitch?'' Brittany asks with a growl and jumps up from her seat

'' Yes I did, that whore ignored my question.'' Rick says with a smirk

I turn around as fast as I can and hold Brittany back, I look her in the eyes and say. '' He is not worth it B''

'' Nobody calls my sister a bitch or whore, and comes away with it Heath.'' Brittany says with a growl

'' Oh look the other Dutch whore got some balls'' Rick yells laughing

I look around and see everyone watching us, before I can pull Brittany away from him Brittany pulls away from my grip and tackles Rick to the ground.

'' Listen here asshole, no one calls my sister a whore and comes away with it.'' Brittany says with a growl

Rick flips them around and pins Britt to the ground, he looks at her with a smirk and asks. '' Oh yeah? What are you gonna do huh?''

'' This!'' Brittany says with a growl

Brittany flips them back around and punches Rick in the nose, I hear a sickening crack and shake my head with a sigh.

I pull Brittany of off him and push her down on her chair, I look her in the eye and say.'' Stay here''

I walk back to Rick and say '' I would stay away from us, because the next time I won't pull her of off you.''

Rick jumps up and pushes me away, Naya jumps off her chair and catches me before I fall to the ground.

**Brittany's pov**

I jump of my chair and push Heather down, I look her in the eyes and ask. '' Can I kick his ass now?''

'' No Britt don't'' Heather says

'' Thank you for catching her Naya'' I say with a smile

'' Anytime'' Naya says with a smile

'' Oh look the four twin whores are friends'' Rick says with a smirk

I turn around with crossed arms and say '' You got two seconds to run the fuck away, before I break more bones.''

I look next to me when I feel a hand on my back, and see Santana standing there glaring at Rick.

'' I am not afraid of you'' Rick says with a smirk

'' I would be afraid of them Rick'' Naya and Heather say in unison

'' Shut up bitches'' Rick says with a growl

Santana drops her hand from my back and we both tackle Rick to the ground, I sit down on Rick's stomach and say. '' Do what you want Santana''

'' My pleasure'' Santana says with a smirk and kicks Rick in his balls and in his ribs

Rick pushes me of off him and I jump up, Rick jumps up and runs to me.

'' Oh shit'' I hear Heather whisper

I look at Rick with a smirk and deliver a roundhouse kick in his ribs, I hear three cracks and see Rick falling to the ground.

I hear a few gasps and say '' I would go to the hospital because, you have three or four broken ribs and a broken nose.''

Rick looks at me in shock and I walk away from him, I sit down at our table and take a sip from my coke.

'' Holy shit where did you learn that?'' Puck asks stunned as he sits down in front of me

I shrug my shoulders and Heather says '' She had a few fights in our old school, and every time she learned something else.''

'' Is that why you moved here?'' Mercedes asks

'' No our mom got a job offer here in the hospital, but I thought a new school would be good.'' I say

'' Yeah but that asshole asked for a fight on our first day'' Heather says

'' Hey I didn't get caught, so no detention.'' I say with a smirk

Heather shakes her head with a chuckle and says '' I know that you want to protect me sis, but don't do it again or I will kick your ass.''

'' I really want to see that'' I say with a chuckle

'' Puck aren't you gonna introduce us?'' a girl asks

'' Oh yeah girls meet Rachel Berry, Rachel meet Brittany and Heather Pierce.'' Puck says

'' Nice to meet you'' Heather and I say in unison

'' Nice to meet you too, are you girls interested in glee club?'' Rachel asks

'' Um what the hell is glee club?'' I ask

'' A club where you can sing and dance'' Naya says

Heather and I look at each other with a smile and Heather says '' That sounds pretty good''

'' Really?'' Rachel asks

'' Yeah who are the members?'' Heather asks

'' Puck, Santana, Naya, Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Quinn, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Tina and me'' Rachel says

'' We will join'' I say with a smile

'' Okay but you have to audition'' Rachel says with a smile

'' When does it start?'' Heather asks

'' After lunch so you can just walk with us to the choir room'' Naya says with a smile

'' Okay'' Heather says with a smile

After we finished our sandwiches and coke the bell goes, we stand up and walk to the choir room with Naya and Santana.

'' Mr Schue we got two students who want to audition for glee'' Rachel says

Mr Schue looks at me and Heather with a smile and ask '' Okay welcome girls do you want to audition today?''

Heather and I both nod our heads and Mr Schue says '' Okay the floor is yours''

Heather and I walk to the middle of the room and I whisper '' What do you want to sing?''

'' Hurt, can you play the piano?'' Heather asks

I nod my head and walk to the piano, I sit down on the bench and Heather sits down on the piano.

'' Are you two gonna sing together?'' Rachel asks

'' No but Brittany will play the piano'' Heather says with a smile

'' Okay'' Rachel says with a smile

Heather looks at me and nods her head I look down at the piano, and start to play the intro of the song after twenty seconds Heather's voice joins the piano sound.

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**

**You told me how proud you were but I walked away**

**If only I knew what I know today**

**Ooh ooh**

**I would hold you in my arms**

**I would take the pain away**

**Thank you for all you've done**

**Forgive all your mistakes.**

Heather looks at me with a smile and I mouth the words with her

**There's nothing I wouldn't do**

**To hear your voice again.**

**Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there**

**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**

**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**

**Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss**

**And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh, whoa**

**Would you tell me I was wrong?**

**Would you help me understand?**

**Are you looking down upon me?**

**Are you proud of who I am?**

**There's nothing I wouldn't do**

**To have just one more chance**

**To look into your eyes and see you looking back**

**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself, oh, oh, oh.**

**If I had just one more day**

**I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away**

**Oh, it's dangerous**

**It's so out of line**

**To try and turn back time**

Heather jumps off the piano and sits down next to me

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself by hurting you **

After the song ends we look at the other members, and I chuckle when I see a few people wiping away their tears.

'' Damn Heather, you are better than Rachel.'' Santana says with a chuckle

'' Hey'' Rachel yells

'' Sorry but she's right'' Mercedes and Quinn say in unison

I shake my head with a chuckle and give Heather a high five, Mr Schue looks at me with a smile and says. '' Go ahead Brittany''

I look at Heather with a smirk and play the first notes of my song, Heather jumps on top of the piano with a chuckle and gives me a fist pump.

I start to play the song again and after a few seconds I start with singing

**Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time**

**I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out – yeah**

**I'm floating around in ecstasy**

**So don't stop me now don't stop me**

**'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time**

Heather jumps of the piano and dance around the room, I shake my head with a smile and look at the rest of the members.

**I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky**

**Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity**

**I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva**

**I'm gonna go go go**

**There's no stopping me**

**I'm burning' through the sky yeah**

**Two hundred degrees**

**That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**

**I'm traveling at the speed of light**

**I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**

**Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time**

**I'm having a ball**

**Don't stop me now**

**If you wanna have a good time just give me a call**

**Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)**

**Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having' a good time)**

**I don't want to stop at all**

Heather sits down next to me and whispers '' Dance with me''

I shake my head with a smile and push her of the bench

**Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars**

**On a collision course**

**I am a satellite I'm out of control**

**I am a sex machine ready to reload**

**Like an atom bomb about to**

**Oh oh oh oh oh explode**

**I'm burning' through the sky yeah**

**Two hundred degrees**

**That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**

**I'm traveling at the speed of light**

**I wanna make a supersonic woman of you**

**Don't stop me don't stop me**

**Don't stop me hey hey hey**

**Don't stop me don't stop me**

**Ooh ooh ooh, I like it**

**Don't stop me don't stop me**

**Have a good time good time**

**Don't stop me don't stop me ah**

**Oh yeah**

**Alright**

**Oh, I'm burning' through the sky yeah**

**Two hundred degrees**

**That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**

**I'm traveling at the speed of light**

**I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**

Heather and I both sing the next verse, and I smile as I see almost all the members dancing around.

**Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time**

**I'm having a ball**

**Don't stop me now**

**If you wanna have a good time (wooh)**

**Just give me a call (alright)**

**Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time – yeah yeah)**

**Don't stop me now (yes I'm having' a good time)**

**I don't want to stop at all**

**La da da da daah**

**Da da da haa**

**Ha da da ha ha haaa**

**Ha da daa ha da da aaa**

**Ooh ooh ooh**

After I end the song, everybody sits back down and Rachel says. '' She wasn't better than me''

I look at Heather with my eyebrows raised, Heather shakes her head with a chuckle and says. '' That is because she sang Queen, Brittany is better than me Rachel.''

'' Prove it'' Kurt says with a chuckle

I look at Mr Schue and ask '' Can I?''

'' Yeah go ahead Brittany'' Mr Schue says with a smile

'' Any requests?'' I ask

'' Barbra Streisand'' Rachel says with a big smile

'' Oh hell no, anything but that.'' I say

'' I Want To Know What Love Is'' Blaine says

'' It's All Coming Back To Me'' Kurt says with a smile

'' My Immortal'' Quinn says with a smile

I shake my head with a chuckle and ask '' Something else?

'' Listen'' Naya and Santana say in unison

I look at them with a smirk and say '' Look that is a good song''

'' Can you hit the high notes?'' Rachel asks

'' You will see'' I say with a smirk

I sit back down on the piano bench and start playing the song, after a few seconds I look at the group and start to sing.

**Listen**

**To the song here in my heart**

**A melody I start but can't complete**

**Listen**

**To the sound from deep within**

**It's only beginning to find release**

**Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard.**

**They will not be pushed aside and turned**

**Into your own all 'cause you won't listen**

I smile at the shocked faces from a few members and wink at Heather

**Listen**

**I am alone at a crossroads**

**I'm not at home in my own home**

**And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind**

**You should have known -**

**Oh**

**Now I'm done believing you**

**You don't know what I'm feeling**

**I'm more than what you made of me**

**I followed the voice you gave to me**

**But now I've gotta find my own**

**You should have listened**

**There is someone here inside**

**Someone I thought had died so long ago**

**Oh, I'm screaming out and my dreams will be heard**

**They will not be pushed aside or worse**

**Into your own all 'cause you won't listen**

**Listen**

**I am alone at a crossroads**

**I'm not at home in my own home**

**And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind**

**You should have know**

**Oh, now I'm done believing you**

**You don't know what I'm feeling**

**I'm more than what you made of me**

**I followed the voice you gave to me**

**But now I've gotta find my own**

**I don't know where I belong**

**But I'll be moving on**

**If you don't, if you won't**

**Listen**

**To the song here in my heart**

**A melody I start**

**But I will complete -**

**Oh**

I see Heather laughing and decide to pull out the last few high notes

**Now I'm done believing you**

**You don't know what I'm feeling**

**I'm more than what you made of me**

**I followed the voice you think you gave to me**

**But now I gotta find my own**

**My own**

'' Rachel you are drooling'' Santana says with a chuckle

I shake my head with a chuckle and sit down between Heather and Santana

'' Did you have singing lesson's Brittany?'' Rachel asks

'' Um no'' I say

'' Do you want some singing lesson's? I thought that I heard some false notes'' Rachel asks with a smile

'' Um Rachel where did you hear some false notes?'' Mercedes asks

'' In the end'' Rachel says with a smile

'' Uh no that wasn't a false note, she just tried to suppress her laughter.'' Heather says with a chuckle

'' Well welcome by glee club Brittany and Heather, but guys the lesson is over you can go home.'' Mr Schue says with a smile

Heather and I stand up and walk out of the choir room to our lockers, we both grab our helmets and put our backpacks in our lockers.

We walk out of the school and to our motorcycles, I unlock our bikes and sit down on my bike.

'' Hey girls Rachel has a glee party tomorrow, you two are invited but there will be no booze.'' Naya says with a smile

Heather sits down on her bike and says '' We will come and I think Britt will bring some booze''

'' You have booze?'' Puck asks

'' No but I can buy some'' I say with a chuckle

'' Nice bike girls, and where will you buy booze?'' Sam asks

'' I have my ways'' I say with a chuckle

'' Never ask that to her, because you will never get an answer.'' Heather says with a chuckle

'' Your sister is weird'' Naya says with a chuckle

'' Hey I am not weird'' I say

'' You are'' Heather, Naya, Santana, Puck and Sam say in unison

'' Bitches'' I say softly

Heather slaps me on the back of my head and asks '' What did you just say sis?''

'' Nothing'' I say with a chuckle

'' Sis your phone goes off'' Heather says with a chuckle

_Want hij gelooft in mij_

_Hij ziet de toekomst in ons allebei_

I pull out my phone and accept the call

'' Hello?''

'' Hey Britt''

'' Hey mam''

'' Listen I have to work till late but there is money on the kitchen counter for pizza, and tomorrow we are invited to eat by two friends from work.''

'' Um okay, do we have to save some pizza for you?''

'' No I will eat something from the kitchen here Britt''

'' Okay mam''

'' See you two tomorrow morning, Ik hou van je.''

'' We houden ook van jou mam'' I say and hang up the phone

I look at Heather and say '' We are home alone tonight, mom has to work till late.''

'' She will always talk dutch huh?'' Heather asks with a chuckle

'' She only said a few things in dutch'' I say with a chuckle

'' Do you have a dutch song as ring tone?'' Sam asks

'' Yeah I have'' I say with a chuckle

'' She only has a dutch ring tone for our mom'' Heather says with a chuckle

'' Oh by the way Heath mom has dinner with some friends from work, and we have to go with her tomorrow evening.''

'' Do we have too?'' Heather asks with a groan

'' Yeah but we can just dress nicely and when mom goes home we leave for the glee party'' I say with a smirk

'' Okay but let's go home'' Heather says with a smile

'' Yeah let's go, we will see you guys tomorrow.'' I say with a smile

Heather and I both put on our helmets and start our motorcycles, we wave at the group and drive away.

After fifteen minutes Heather and I park our bikes in the garage and pull our helmets off, we both jump of our bikes and walk into our house.

I grab a bottle of water for both of us and sit down on the couch, Heather sits down next to me and asks. '' So what do you think of our new school?''

'' It's much smaller than our last one so I like it'' I say with a smile

'' Yeah me too'' Heather says with a chuckle

'' You like the people, or no you only like Naya.'' I say with a chuckle

'' Shut the fuck up don't you think, I saw you checking out Santana's ass?'' Heather asks with a smirk

I blush dark red and say '' I did not check out her ass''

'' You so did sis'' Heather says with a chuckle

'' Just shut up'' I say with a groan

Heather laughs and turns the TV on, we both lie down on the couch and ten minutes later we fall asleep.

**Let me know what you think:)**

**There were a few dutch sentences in this story, so I will translate it here.**

**Want hij gelooft in mij**

**Hij ziet toekomst in ons allebei**

**Because he believes in me**

**he sees the future in both of us**

**A dutch song named Hij gelooft in mij **

**Ik hou van jou= I love you**

**Mam= mom**

**We houden ook van you = We love you too**

**songs:**

**Hurt- Christina Aguilera**

**Don't Stop Me Now- Queen**

**Listen- Beyonce**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brittany's pov**

The next day I wake up on the couch and see that Heather lies half on top of me, I try to push her off of me but she just pushes me back down and buries her head in my chest.

'' Seriously Heath if you don't remove your head in the next five seconds, I will push you on the ground.'' I say with a groan

I try to sit up but Heather pushes me down and mumbles'' Don't touch my pillow''

'' Dude the pillow where you lie on are my fucking boobs'' I say with a chuckle

'' Fuck why didn't you tell me that?'' Heather asks and sits up

'' I tried bitch'' I say with a chuckle

We glare at each other for five minutes, but are interrupted when Heather's stomach growls.

'' Damn I am hungry'' Heather says

I shake my head with a chuckle and say '' Yeah me to we didn't order pizza yesterday''

'' Girls take a shower, I will make some pancakes.'' our mom yells from the kitchen

'' Okay mom'' Heather and I yell back

Heather and I stand up from the couch and run upstairs

After I showered I put on some black skinny jeans and a black tank top, after I put on my shoes I run downstairs and sit down at the kitchen counter.

'' Why do we wear the same clothes?'' Heather asks with a chuckle

'' I don't know'' I say with a chuckle

'' Morning girls'' our mom says and puts a plate with pancakes on the table

'' Morning mom'' Heather and I say in unison

'' Why didn't you two order some pizza yesterday?'' our mom asks

'' We were hanging out on the couch yesterday after school, we fell asleep ten minutes after we came home and we didn't wake up in the night.'' Heather says with a chuckle

'' I came home around midnight and you two didn't wake up when I poked your sides, I am surprised that Britt didn't kick you off the couch because you laid on top of her.'' our mom says with a chuckle

'' Yeah she used my boobs as a pillow'' I say with a chuckle

'' I know I have some very good pictures'' our mom says with a smirk

'' Oh god don't place that on facebook'' I say with a groan

'' Too late'' our mom says with a smirk

'' Mom!'' Heather and I yell in unison

I grab my phone from the table and check my facebook news feed, I accept the friendships requests from Naya, Santana, Puck and Sam and check the pictures on my profile.

'' Oh god, she tagged us Heath.'' I say

'' Yeah I see'' Heather says with a groan

After Heather and I finished our breakfast we stand up from the table and give our mom a kiss on the cheek, we put on our white leather jackets and grab our helmets.

'' Don't forget our dinner tonight girls'' our mom says

'' We won't mom, we will come home after school and change in some nice clothes.'' I say with a smile

'' Alright have a nice day'' our mom says with a smile

'' You too mom'' Heather says and we walk outside to our garage

We both grab our bikes and put on our helmets, we both jump on our bikes and drive towards our school.

After 5 minutes I see a familiar black Audi and drive next to Heather, I touch Heather's shoulder and point to the Audi.

Heather looks at me and yells '' Let's knock on their windows''

I nod my head and we both drive next to the black Audi, Heather takes the passengers side and I drive to the drives side.

Two minutes later Heather and I both knock on the windows and race away with a chuckle, Five minutes later Heather and I both park our bikes in the parking lot and Heather locks our bikes.

I take of my helmet and say '' Damn I wanted to see their faces''

'' Yeah me too'' Heather says laughing

'' Morning girls'' Puck and Sam say in unison

'' Morning boys'' Heather and I say in unison

'' What's so funny?'' Sam asks with a smile

'' Oh I think we gave Santana and Naya a heart attack'' I say with a chuckle

'' How?'' Puck asks

'' We knocked on their window when we drove next to the car'' Heather says laughing

I burst out laughing when I see, Heather falling on the ground with Naya on her back and say. '' I didn't know you were a bottom sis''

'' Shut the fuck up and help me bitch'' Heather says with a chuckle

'' You scared the crap out of us bitch'' Santana says with a chuckle, and hit me on the back of my head.

'' Fuck!'' I say with a groan and place my hand on the back of my head

Heather and Naya both stand up from the ground, and Heather asks. '' Okay why did she only received a slap on the back of her head?''

'' Because they know that they can't top me sis, by the way I always knew you were a bottom.'' I say with a smirk

'' shut up'' Heather says with a growl

'' Why?'' I ask with a chuckle

Heather gives her helmet to Naya and says '' You know I can kick your ass Britt''

I give my helmet to Santana and say '' You can't Heath''

I take a few small steps backwards and see Heather walking towards me, I shake my head with a chuckle and say. '' See you in class guys''

I run away from Heather and towards the school entrance, I push the doors open and run to the end of the hallway.

I run around a corner and trip over someone's leg, I catch myself before I fall on my face and jump back up.

'' Look where you walk bitch'' Rick says with a growl

'' Dude you stood still in the middle of the hallway'' I say with a growl

'' I can do what ever I want'' Rick says and takes a step closer to me

I push him away and ask '' Want to fight again asshole?''

'' You think you can beat me?'' Rick asks with a growl

'' I broke your nose yesterday asshole'' I say with a chuckle

Rick crosses his arm with a smirk and yells '' Get her boys''

Before I can do something, two boys tackle me to the ground and punch me in the ribs.

**Heather's pov**

I walk into the class after I lost Brittany, and sit down behind Naya and Santana and in front of Puck and Sam.

'' Where is Brittany?'' Puck asks

'' I don't know, I lost her in the hallway.'' I say with a chuckle

I place my books on the table and put mine and Brittany's helmets on the ground

'' Alright guys let's start with the lesson'' Mrs Johnson says with a smile

Five minutes in the lesson, I get a bad feeling but try to shake it off.

Two minutes later I still have the bad feeling, and suddenly yell. '' Fuck Britt is in trouble''

Santana, Naya, Puck and Sam look at me in shock, but I ignore them and run out of the classroom.

I run through the hallways and spot a group of jocks and a few teachers, I walk to the group and see Rick standing there with a smirk.

I push him in the lockers and ask '' Where is she?''

'' Fuck off'' Rick says with a growl and pushes me away

I kick him in the balls and yell '' Where the fuck is my sister?''

Mr Schue turns to me and says '' She is at the nurse Heather''

'' Fucking asshole, what did you do to her?'' I ask with a growl and tackle him to the ground

I hit him a few times in the face and jump of off him, Rick pushes me off of him and Puck holds me back.

'' Calm down we have to go to the nurse now'' Puck says

I nod my head and take a few deep breaths, I look at the group and say. ''Let's go''

They nod their heads and we run to the school nurse, I open the door and ask. '' Where is Brittany?''

**Brittany's pov**

'' You got some bruised ribs but nothing broken, your lucky that they didn't hit you in the face.'' The nurse says softly

'' Okay when can I go to class?'' I ask

Before the nurse can answer the door bangs open, and I hear the Heather ask. '' Where is Brittany?''

'' She is here'' The nurse says

Five seconds later Heather runs into the room, and pulls me in a bone crushing hug.

I wince a little bit and Heather pulls away almost immediately, she inspects my face and she let's out a sigh of relief when she sees no bruises.

'' Is she badly injured nurse?'' Naya asks concerned

'' No she only has a few bruised ribs'' the nurse says

'' Rick did this right?'' Puck asks with a growl

I shake my head and say '' No he payed some jocks to attack me, he just enjoyed the show.''

'' Take these painkillers and you are free to go Brittany'' the nurse says

I slid off the exam table and take the painkillers from the nurse, I take the painkillers with a few gulps of water and grab my backpack.

'' How did you know I was here?'' I ask Heather

'' I sat in class and I got a bad feeling at first I didn't know where it came from, but a few minutes later I realized something must be wrong with you and jumped off my seat.'' Heather says

'' Yeah she yelled that something was wrong with you and a few seconds later, all four of us ran after Heather and saw her tackling Rick to the ground.'' Sam says

'' You tackled him?'' I ask with a chuckle

'' And hit him in the face'' Santana says with a chuckle

Heather shrugs her shoulders and says '' Hey only I can hit Britt''

I shake my head with a chuckle and say '' You didn't have to do that sis, now he will take revenge on you.''

'' He won't because we will be by your sides'' Puck says with a smile

'' Yeah we will'' Santana, Naya and Sam say in unison

'' Thanks guys'' Heather and I say in unison

'' Anything for my Lesbro's'' Puck says with a smile

'' Lesbro's?'' I ask with my eyebrows raised

'' Yeah lesbian bro's'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' How did you know we are gay?'' Heather and I ask in shock

'' Facebook and I saw you two checking out some girls'' Puck says with a chuckle

'' Oh'' Heather and I say in unison

'' But it's cool there are more gay people in glee club, and we stand behind everyone.'' Puck says with a smile

'' How many people?'' I ask

'' Six now with you two eight'' Naya says with a chuckle

'' Yeah the five hottest girls in the school are gay'' Puck says with a groan

'' Five?'' Heather asks with a smirk

'' Yeah You, Britt, Nay, San and Q'' Sam says with a chuckle

Before I can say something, the nurse walks back into the room and says. '' Guys go to class''

We nod our heads and walk out of the nurse room, Heather turns to me with a smirk and whispers. '' I think I love this school''

'' Yeah me too'' I say with a chuckle and we give each other a small fist pump

we walk back in Mrs Johnson's class and sit down in the back.

'' Are you alright Brittany?'' Mrs Johnson asks

'' Yeah I am'' I say with a smile

Mrs Johnson nods her head and says '' You don't have to pay attention to this lesson, it is almost over so just be quiet for five minutes.''

I nod my head and lay my head down on the table

After two minutes Naya turns around with a smirk and says '' Aw cute pictures girls''

I look at her questioningly and she shows us the pictures on facebook, I roll my eyes with a groan and say. '' I am gonna kill mom''

'' Heather did you use Britt's boobs as a pillow?'' Puck asks with a chuckle

'' Yeah she did and when I tried to stand up she pushed me back and said don't touch my pillow, she only jumped up when I said that the pillow she used were my boobs.'' I say with a chuckle

Heather blushes and says '' shut up B''

'' Aw she blushes'' Naya cooed and pinches Heather's cheek

Heather swats Naya's hand away and says '' Thanks a lot B''

I shrug my shoulders with a chuckle and say ''Hey I can't help it that you blush, when I talk about this morning''

'' Do I have to tell them about your drunk party experience?'' Heather asks with a smirk

I slap Heather on the back of her head and say '' Don't you dare''

'' You see guys in The Netherlands we had a small high school party, and Brittany had to kiss the biggest nerd in school.

She was so drunk that after she kissed him, she ran out of the house and threw up in his car.'' Heather says with a chuckle

I blush dark red and hide my face in my hands, Santana chuckles and says. '' I would threw up too when I had to kiss a guy''

'' The best thing is that when Britt ran out of the house, the dude grabbed a pillow and tried to hide his dick.'' Heather says laughing

'' Ugh shut the fuck up Heath'' I say with a groan

Heather chuckles and says '' It was hilarious''

I shake my head with a chuckle and say '' If you don't shut up now, I will place all the embarrassing picture of you on facebook.''

'' Okay okay I shut up'' Heather says with a chuckle

'' Good girl'' I say with a chuckle and stand up from my chair

Heather looks at me questioningly and I point to the clock, Heather looks at the clock and a few seconds later the bell goes off.

'' Time for food'' I say with a big smile

'' Is that the only thing you can think off?'' Heather asks with a chuckle as we walk out of the classroom

'' No but it's definitely in the top five of all the important thing, and those painkillers made me hungry and tired.'' I say with a chuckle

We walk to the cafeteria and grab some sandwiches and drinks, we pay for our food and sit down at the glee table.

'' Hey guys'' Mercedes says with a smile

'' Hey Mercedes'' we say in unison

I sit down next to Heather and immediately take a bite from my sandwich, Heather shakes her head with a chuckle and asks. '' How can you be so fucking hungry?''

I shrug my shoulders and say '' I love food''

'' You ate almost ten pancakes this morning'' Heather says with a chuckle

'' Damn how much do you eat on a day?'' Naya asks stunned

'' Um I don't know'' I say with a smile

'' Much! this morning ten pancakes and a glass of orange juice on our way too school she stopped to buy Starbucks coffee and a muffin and now this sandwich and coke, tonight she will eat dinner with our mom's friends and later a bag of chips or something.'' Heather says with a chuckle

'' damn how do you stay so skinny?'' Puck asks stunned

'' I-I-I work out'' I say with a chuckle

Everyone bursts out laughing and Sam asks '' Oh my god why did you said that?''

'' I don't know'' I say with a chuckle

'' Hey guys'' Rachel and Quinn say with a smile

'' Hey girls'' We say in unison

'' Are you girls coming to the party?'' Rachel asks Heather

'' Yeah but I think we come a little bit later'' Heather says

'' And yes I got the booze'' I whisper to Puck, Sam, Naya, Santana and Heather

When the bell goes off I want to stand up, but Heather pushes me back in my seat and says. '' Wait a second''

When only Santana, Naya, Puck, Sam, Heather and I are in the cafeteria, Heather turns to me with a small smile and asks. '' How many bottles do you have?''

'' one vodka two wine and one Jack Daniels'' I say with a chuckle

'' Are we going home after dinner?'' Heather asks

'' No we take our car, one of us has to stay sober though.'' I say with a smirk

'' You can stay sober'' Heather says with a wink

'' No way in hell'' I say with a chuckle

'' Rachel said that we all can sleep there, her dads are out of town and it's Friday.'' Naya says

Heather shrugs her shoulders and says '' I think we have to discuss this with mom''

I nod my head in agreement and say '' let's go to glee''

We walk to the choir room and sit down in the back row, Puck lays a hand on my shoulder and whispers. '' I will bring some beer and coke''

I nod my head with a smile and say '' Good idea Puck''

'' Alright guys I just got a call from breadstix, they always have a singer on Sunday but she is sick so they asked us to sing there.'' Mr Schue says with a smile

'' Really?'' Rachel squeals excited

'' Holy shit'' I say with a groan and cover my ears

Mr Schue shakes his head with a chuckle and says '' Yes really, so today we will talk about who sings which song.''

'' I want to sing Barbra Streisand'' Rachel says with a smile

'' No Barbra Streisand!'' Naya and Santana say in unison

'' Um Mr Schue I can't come on Sunday'' Quinn says

'' Oh are there more people who can't come on Sunday?'' Mr Schue asks

Everybody shakes their heads and Mr Schue says '' Okay maybe you can come another time Quinn''

'' I will Mr Schue'' Quinn says with a smile

'' Alright I was thinking about you singing duets'' Mr Schue says with a smile

'' Let me guess you already choose the partners and the songs'' Kurt asks

'' Yes I did Kurt'' Mr Schue says with a smile

'' Tell us'' Mercedes says with a small smile

'' Puck and Sam will sing Moves Like Jagger

Finn and Rachel will sing Don't Stop Believing

Blaine and Artie will sing Boys/Boyfriend

Kurt and Mercedes will sing I Have Nothing

Mike and Tina will sing L.O.V.E

Santana, Naya, Heather and Brittany I don't know a song for you guys so you can choose one yourself, but no songs about sex.'' Mr Schue says with a smile

'' Okay Mr Schue'' Heather says with a smile

'' Okay guys glee club is over please rehearse your songs, and I will see you Sunday around three pm at breadstix.'' Mr Schue says with a smile

'' We will see you guys tonight'' I say with a smile

Everyone nods their heads and heather and I walk out of the choir room, Heather and I walk outside and jump on our bikes.

'' Heather, Brittany!'' Naya and Santana yell in unison

I turn around with a chuckle and ask '' What's wrong girls?''

'' Didn't you forget something?'' Santana asks and pulls my helmet out of her backpack

'' Oh thanks San'' I say with a chuckle and take my helmet

Heather takes her helmet from Naya and says '' Thanks Nay''

'' You're welcome see you tonight girls'' Naya says with a smile

'' See you tonight'' Heather and I say in unison and put on our helmets

Heather and I both start our bike's and drive to our house, fifteen minutes later we park our bike's in the garage and walk to the kitchen.

'' Hey mom'' Heather and I say in unison

'' Hey girls'' our mom says with a smile

I nudge heather and whisper '' You can ask her''

Heather nods her head and asks '' Hey mom Brittany and I are invited to a sleepover can we go?''

'' We have that dinner girls'' our mom says

'' I know but it is after the dinner, we follow you with our car and when dinner is over we will drive to our friend.'' Heather says with a smile

'' Oh and mom Heather and I joined glee club, and Sunday we have to perform at breadstix.'' I say with a smile

'' Okay you two can go, and what the hell is glee club?'' our mom says with a smile

'' An after school thingy where you can sing and dance'' Heather says with a smile

'' Okay I will come to the restaurant and look at the performance, by the way Britt don't you have to tell me something?'' our mom asks

'' Um I don't know what I have to tell you mom'' I say confused

'' Maybe that you have some bruised ribs?'' our mom says

I look at her with wide eyes and ask '' Um how did you know?''

'' School called me, what happened?'' our mom asks

'' Yesterday some guy called Heather a bitch and challenged us, I attacked him but I didn't injured him that much.''

But today he payed some jocks to beat the shit outta me, I think they are expelled but I'm not sure.'' I say while looking at the ground

Our mom stands up and says '' I know that you want to protect your sister Britt, but I don't want you too fight.

I know that you can defend yourself but you can't win from two big guys Hun, please try to stay out of trouble it is your last year of high school.'' our mom says and gives me a hug

'' I will try mom'' I say with a small smile

Our mom nods her head and Heather says '' We will get changed mom, how late is dinner?''

'' You have fifteen minutes to change'' our mom says while looking at the clock

Heather and I both nod our heads and run upstairs, I throw some clothes on my bed and pull off my clothes.

I change into blue skinny jeans, a black blouse and underneath the blouse I wear a black sports bra.

'' Heath which shoes do I have to wear?'' I yell

Heather walks into my room and says '' with that outfit I should wear the black Jordan's sis''

'' Thanks Heath'' I say with a smile and put on my shoes

'' Girls we have to go'' our mom yells

'' One second mom'' I yell back

I grab my backpack and walk to my closet, I crouch down and put the bottles with alcohol in my backpack.

'' Ready?'' I ask Heather

Heather nods her head and we both run downstairs, we walk to the garage and unlock our car I put my backpack under the passenger seat and sit down in the drivers seat.

I drive my car out of the garage and give our mom a sign that she can drive, our mom drives in front of us and leads the way to her friends.

thirty minutes later our moms signs me that she will park her car and I park my car right behind her, Heather and I jump out of our car and walk behind our mom to the house.

our mom knocks on the door and twenty seconds later a small woman opens the door, she looks at us with a smile and says. '' Ah Susan come in''

All three of us step in the house and our mom says '' Girls meet Maribel and Lio Lopez''

Heather and I shake both of their hands and say '' Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Lopez''

'' Call us Lio and Maribel girls, we aren't that old.'' Lio says with a chuckle

'' Follow me'' Maribel says with a smile

We walk behind our mom to the kitchen and I look at Heather and whisper '' Did we just met family of Santana and Naya?''

'' I think so'' Heather says with a chuckle

Heather and I sit down next to our mom and take a sip from our waters, Maribel walks to the back door and yells. '' Girls stop talking about your crush and come meet our guests''

'' Mami can you please stop talking about us having a crush on someone?'' I hear two familiar voices ask

I look at Heather with a smirk and we both turn to the voices, Naya and Santana walk into the kitchen and stop walking when they see us.

Heather and I both look at them with a smirk and simultaneously ask '' crush?''

'' Yeah they like two girls in school'' Maribel says with a chuckle

'' Mami please shut up'' Santana says with a groan

I shake my head with a chuckle and Santana glares at me, I put my hands up in defense and say. '' Whoa don't glare at me''

'' Um you girls know each other?'' our mom asks confused

'' Yeah we go to the same school mom'' Heather says with a chuckle

'' So we don't have to introduce you guys'' Lio says with a smile

'' No not really'' I say with a chuckle

Naya and Santana sit down on the other side of the table and Maribel says '' Oh so you two are..''

Before Maribel can finish the sentence, Naya cuts her off and says. '' Mami please don't''

'' Oh sorry girls'' Maribel says with a chuckle

Heather and I look questioningly at Naya, but she ignores us and glares at her mom.

Lio clears his throat and says '' Um let's eat''

'' Yeah oh our girls will go away after dinner, they have a sleep over at a friends house.'' Maribel says to our mom

'' Yeah Brittany and Heather will go too'' our mom says with a smile

'' Maybe you can drive with each other'' Maribel suggests

Santana, Naya, Heather and I shrug our shoulders and I say. '' Yeah we can drive together''

'' After they are gone we can share embarrassing baby pictures'' our mom says with a smirk

'' Mom!'' Heather and I say in unison

'' What?'' our mom asks

I look at Heather with a smirk and say '' Hey Heath if mom shares embarrassing baby pictures of us, why don't we share the embarrassing gay pride pictures of her?''

'' Good idea sis'' Heather says with a chuckle

'' Good luck I deleted everything from your camera's'' our mom says with a smirk

'' So? I have it on my computer mom and we still have a few copies'' I say with a chuckle

'' Okay I won't share the baby pictures today'' our mom says

Heather and I high five each other and Maribel asks '' Were you talking about the gay pride in Amsterdam?''

Heather nods her head and says '' Yes we were''

'' Is it fun?'' Maribel asks

'' Yes it is there is much music, too much people and the boats are pretty cool.'' I say with a smile

'' Maybe we can go together sometime'' our mom says with a smile

'' When is it?'' Lio asks

'' It's from 27 July till 4 August, but the canal parade is 29 July.'' I say with a smile

'' You know that without checking a website?'' Lio asks

'' Um yeah I always enjoyed the gay pride, or I was in Amsterdam or I followed it on TV.'' I say with a chuckle

Maribel places plates with taco's in front of us and says '' It sounds like fun, and I hope you enjoy the food.''

'' I think we can go sometime, I heard a lot about The Netherlands.'' Lio says with a smile

'' Not everything about The Netherlands is true'' All three of us say in unison

Heather and I look at our mom in shock and Heather says '' Okay mom it is annoying when Britt and I say a lot in unison, but are you gonna start too?''

'' Sorry girls'' our mom says with a chuckle

'' By the way Brittany do you have much pain with your bruised ribs?'' Lio asks

I look at Santana and Naya, But Naya shakes her head and says. '' We didn't say anything''

'' No I told them when I got the call from school, we were on a break.'' our mom says

'' Okay um no I don't feel it that much Lio'' I say with a smile

'' That is because she learned to ignore the pain'' Heather says with a chuckle

I pinch Heather's leg and whisper '' Shut up''

'' Why did you learn to ignore the pain?'' Naya asks

'' So that she could hide it for me'' our mom says with a chuckle

'' How many times were you injured, that you learned yourself to ignore the pain?'' Santana asks with a chuckle

'' Too many times'' Heather and I say in unison

Maribel laughs and asks '' You never saw any bruises Susan?''

'' No she never came home with a black eye or something, people always hit her in the stomach and sides.'' our mom says

After we finished our food Maribel cleans the table and asks '' How late begins the sleep over?''

'' In thirty minutes mami'' Naya says with a smile

'' Go pack your bags girls'' Lio says with a smile

Naya and Santana jump up from their seats and run upstairs, after two minutes they run back into the kitchen and ask. '' Ready?''

Heather and I nod our heads and stand up from the table, we give our mom a kiss on the cheek and say. '' It to meet you Lio and Maribel, next time dinner is at us though.''

'' Are you two cooking for us?'' Maribel asks with a smirk

'' Maybe'' I say with a chuckle

'' It was nice to meet you too girls, enjoy the sleep over.'' Lio says

'' Bye girls and it was nice to meet you Naya and Santana'' our mom says

'' It was nice to meet you too Susan'' Naya says with a smile

'' Bye mom!'' Heather and I say in unison, and we walk out of the house with Naya and Santana behind us

We jump in my car and I start the car, I turn around and say. '' Um where does she live?''

Naya shakes her head with a chuckle and says '' I will lead the way''

I nod my head and drive away, after fifteen minutes I park my car and ask '' Okay why does she lives so close by school?''

'' I don't know'' Naya and Santana say in unison

I look at Heather and say '' Sis spread you legs for a second''

Heather looks at me in shock and asks '' Um what did you just say?''

I blush dark red and say '' Yeah not like that''

Naya and Santana burst out laughing and I hide my face in my hands, Heather shakes her head with a chuckle and gives me my backpack.

We jump out of the car and Naya knocks on Rachel's front door, after thirty seconds the door flies open and Rachel says. '' Ah you guys are finally here, everyone is waiting in the basement.

Only Blaine, Kurt, Tina and Mike are not coming, they have a date night or something.''

We walk behind Rachel to the basement and Puck yells '' Finally''

I shake my head and say '' Calm down Fuckerman''

Everyone bursts out laughing, and Puck asks a little bit surprised.'' What did you just call me?''

'' Um nothing, where are the glasses?'' I ask with a chuckle

Puck shakes his head with a chuckle and throws some cups to me, I place the cups on table and say. '' Throw the coke Puck''

Puck throws the bottle of coke and I catch it, I open my backpack and pour some Jack Daniels in the cups.

I pour the coke in the cups and place the bottle of Jack back in my back pack, I grab four cups and give one to Heather, Naya and Santana.

'' Did you bring alcohol?'' Rachel asks

'' Yeah I did'' I say with a chuckle

Rachel shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip from her drink, Puck smiles and asks. '' Where did you get this stuff from?''

I shrug my shoulders and say '' I still have some stuff from the Netherlands''

'' How did mom not see that?'' Heather asks

'' I hid the bottles between my clothes'' I say with a chuckle

'' Genius'' Heather says with a chuckle

'' Hey Rachel turn the music louder'' Sam yells

Rachel turns the music louder and walks back to the group

**Stole my heart on Monday**

**She had me deep on Tuesday**

Heather and I look at each other with a smirk and we both drink faster, after our cups are empty we place it on the table and walk to the middle of the room.

**Shut me up on Wednesday**

**Rewind it back the day before (Tuesday)**

'' Want to show them our moves?'' Heather whispers in my ear

I nod my head with a chuckle, and we both start dancing with each other.

**Stole my heart on Monday**

**She had me deep on Tuesday**

**Shut me up on Wednesday**

Heather wraps her arms loosely around my waist and I wrap my arms loosely around her shoulders, we both leave a small gap between us and move our hips on the beat.

**Wish I was not**

**Wish I was not**

**But I'm in lo-o-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-o-ove**

**Lo-o-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-o-ove**

**Lo-o-ove**

We both drop to the ground and slowly stand back up, we both chuckle as we hear everyone cheering and sway our hips a little faster.

**And I say woy oy oy**

**Whatcha gonna say?**

**I'm a sucker when she pulls her game**

**And I say woy oy oy**

**Whatcha gonna do?**

**I'm a junky when she calls my name**

**'Cause I'm in lo-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-ove**

I look behind me when I feel two hands on my hips and smile as I see Santana, I look back at Heather and smirk as I see Naya behind her.

**Check my pulse, it's stupid**

**Somebody curb this Cupid**

**Wake me up or lose me**

**I messed it up, I messed it up**

**(Wow)**

**Turn me upside down**

**This girl**

**Turn me inside out**

**This girl**

**What you want me to say?**

**I messed it up, I messed it up**

I wink at Heather and grab the back of Santana's neck, I slowly drop to the ground and slowly stand back up.

'' Damn where did you two learn to dance like that?'' Santana whispers in my ear

I turn my head and whisper '' We danced a lot in high school''

**'Cause I'm in lo-o-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-o-ove**

**Lo-o-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-o-ove**

**Lo-o-ove**

Heather and I both grab behind us and pull Santana and Naya in front of us, I lower my head to Santana's ear and whisper. '' I am surprised you can keep up with me''

Santana looks at me with a smile and says '' It's not that easy''

**And I say woy oy oy**

**Whatcha gonna say?**

**I'm a sucker when she pulls her game (oh when she pulls her game)**

**And I say woy oy oy**

**Whatcha gonna do?**

**I'm a junky when she calls my name**

**'Cause I'm in lo-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-ove**

Santana grinds her ass into me and grabs the back of my neck with her hand, I wrap my arms around her waist and we both drop to the ground.

Santana looks at me in surprise and I shrug my shoulders with a chuckle, we slowly stand back up and grind into each other.

**(Yeah)**

**And all I really wanted to**

**Was to have a little piece of you**

**I, I never really meant to fall (no, no, no)**

Santana turns around and wraps her arms around my neck, I look at her with a smirk and place my leg in between her legs.

**And I say woy oy oy**

**Whatcha gonna say?**

**I'm a sucker when she pulls her game**

**And I say woy oy oy**

**Whatcha gonna do? (whatcha gonna do)**

**I'm a junky when she calls my name**

**'Cause I'm in lo-o-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-o-ove**

**Lo-o-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-ove**

**I'm in lo-o-o-ove**

**Lo-o-ove**

**Yeah I'm in love**

Heather and I lock eyes and simultaneously fall in a split, Santana looks at me in shock and says. '' Damn I didn't expect that''

I stand back up with a chuckle and give Heather a high five, Heather looks at me with a smirk and says'' We still got it sis''

I nod my head and ask '' Want a drink?''

The girls nod their heads and we walk back to the table, the group looks at us in shock and Mercedes says. '' Damn you two are really good in dancing''

'' we danced a lot in high school'' Heather says with a chuckle

I make some drinks for everyone and take a sip from my cup

'' Damn dropping on the ground with bruised ribs hurts like hell'' I say with a groan

'' Want a painkiller sis?'' Heather asks

'' No it doesn't hurt that much'' I say with a small smile

'' Let's play a game'' Rachel yells

'' What game? And why did you yell that?'' I ask

'' Spin the bottle'' Rachel says with a big smile

'' Uh No'' Heather and I say in unison

'' Aw come on it's fun'' Rachel says

'' Can I make the rules?'' I ask with a smirk

'' Um spin the bottle has no rules Britt'' Rachel says confused

'' If you want us to play too than let her make some rules Rachel'' Heather says with a chuckle

'' Alright sit down in a circle'' Rachel says

We all sit down in a circle and Heather takes the spot next to me, she looks at me with a smirk and asks. '' What do you have in mind sis?''

'' The same rules sis'' I say with a chuckle

'' Alright listen up, we will play spin the bottle but Brittany has some rules.'' Rachel says

'' What are the rules?'' Artie asks with a smile

I grab my backpack and say '' Well if you don't want to kiss the person the bottle lands on you have two other options, option one take a shot or option two you have to do a dare.

If you choose the dare you can choose one person in the circle and he or she has to say something, you can use the kiss fuck knows who but you can't choose the person where the bottle landed on.

As someone spins the bottle and that damn thing lands on you, you have one option or you can just kiss that person or you take a few gulps from the bottle alcohol you can choose beer because that doesn't contain much alcohol.

If you choose to drink beer than you have to drink the whole bottle, if you don't drink the whole bottle you have to kiss the other person.''

'' I know for sure that everyone, chooses to not kiss the dude or chick and just go for a dare.'' Puck says with a chuckle

I shrug my shoulders with a smirk and say '' It's fun''

'' What if you don't want to do the dare?'' Quinn asks

'' Than you have to remove a piece of clothing'' Puck says with a chuckle

everyone looks at me, I shrug my shoulders and say.'' We can do that''

'' Alright everyone agrees?'' Rachel asks

''Yes'' Everyone say in unison

'' Okay let's start, who spins first?'' Rachel asks

'' you can start Rachel'' I say

Rachel spins the bottle and it lands on Artie, Artie smirks but Rachel looks at me and says. '' Britt you can choose my dare''

'' Alright I will go easy on the first round, Rach kiss your girl.'' I say with a chuckle

Rachel smiles and kisses Quinn, Heather looks at me in shock and says. '' You never go easy on me with the first round''

'' that's because your my sister, and I like to be a bitch to you.'' I say with a chuckle

'' Artie it's your turn'' Rachel says

Artie spins the bottle and it lands on Heather, Heather glares at the bottle and I shake my head with a chuckle and say'' Sis the bottle is already dead you don't have to glare''

Heather smacks me on the back of my head and says '' Puck give me a bottle of beer please''

Puck laughs and throws a bottle of beer to Heather, Heather catches the bottle and drinks it empty.

'' That's my sister'' I cheer

'' Holy shit did she drink all of it?'' Puck asks stunned

'' Yeah she did'' I say with a chuckle

'' Alright my turn'' Heather says with a chuckle

Heather spins the bottle and it lands on me, I look at Heather in shock and we simultaneously say. '' Hell no''

'' Um you both don't want to do it, what happens now?'' Rachel asks

'' Heather will do a dare, and I will drink a bottle of beer.'' I say with a chuckle

Puck gives me a bottle of beer, and Heather says. '' Okay Santana you can choose my dare''

I drink my beer and show the group that my bottle is empty, Santana thinks about a dare and suddenly looks at Heather with a devilish smirk.

'' Alright Heather I dare you to kiss Naya'' Santana says with a chuckle

I look at Heather and see her turning bright red, I shake my head with a chuckle and whisper. '' Take that chance sis''

Heather looks up from the ground and says '' Alright''

Heather walks over to Naya and Naya looks at her in shock, when Heather kisses Naya I lock eyes with Santana and give her a thumps up.

Santana winks and mouths ' Naya likes her'

I nod my head with a chuckle and look at Heather as she sits back down next to me

'' Your turn sis'' Heather says with a smirk

I spin the bottle and see that it lands on Quinn, I look at Quinn and say. '' I don't kiss a friends girlfriend, so give me a shot glass.''

Rachel gives me a shot glass and I fill the glass with vodka, I drink the shot and say. '' Quinn it's your turn''

Quinn spins the bottle and it lands on Santana, Quinn shakes her head with a chuckle and says. '' Naya give me a dare''

'' take your shirt off for the rest of the game'' Naya says with a chuckle

'' Bitch'' Quinn says with a chuckle and takes off her shirt

'' Your turn San'' Puck says with a smirk

Santana spins the bottle and it lands on Finn, Santana shakes her head and says. '' Hell no Rachel give me a dare''

'' Um take of your shirt for the rest of the game'' Rachel says with a smirk

'' Thank you babe, now I am not the only one shirtless.'' Quinn says with a chuckle

Santana shrugs her shoulders and takes off her shirt, She looks at Finn and says. '' Your turn''

Finn spins the bottle and it lands on me, Finn stand up with a big smile but I hold up my hand and say. '' Sit back down giant''

Finn sits back down and I take a few gulps out of the vodka bottle, Heather looks at me and asks. '' Why didn't you drink a beer?''

'' If we all drink the beer now, than we only have wine Jack and vodka in the end.'' I say with a chuckle

'' Why didn't you want to kiss me?'' Finn asks confused

'' Uh maybe because I am gay'' I say with a chuckle

'' Okay and why didn't you want to kiss me Heather?'' Artie asks

'' Same reason dude'' I say with a chuckle

'' Britt your turn'' Naya says

I spin the bottle and it lands on Mercedes, I shake my head with a chuckle and say. '' Give me a dare Cedes''

'' I dare you to kiss Santana for two minutes'' Mercedes says with a chuckle

I shrug my shoulders and stand up, I crouch down in front of Santana and wait for her to nod her head.

Santana looks at me with a smirk and pulls me into a kiss, I place my hands on her shoulders and suck softly on her bottom lip.

Santana smiles in the kiss and sucks on my bottom lip, as Mercedes says. '' Two minutes are over''

I pull away with a smile and wink at Santana, I walk back to my spot and sit down.

I look at Heather with a smirk and whisper '' I seriously love mom for moving us here''

Heather nods her head with a chuckle and whispers '' Yeah me too''

'' Alright your turn Cedes'' Rachel says

Mercedes spins the bottle and it lands on Sam, Mercedes smiles and pulls Sam in a kiss.

'' Damn first kiss without a dare'' Puck says with a chuckle

Naya shakes her head with a chuckle and asks'' Why don't we do something else?''

'' What do you have in mind?'' Puck asks

'' I don't know watch a movie or something'' Naya says

'' Want to watch a movie guys?'' Rachel asks

'' Yeah but no musical stuff'' Santana says

'' Let's watch a horror movie, oh and girls you can put your shirts back on.'' I say with a smirk

Quinn and Santana put their shirts back on and Puck says '' A horror movie sounds good''

'' Which movies do you have Rach?'' Heather asks

Rachel stands up from and walks to the closet, she opens the closet and says. '' Um The Grudge, Sinister and The Possession.''

'' Hm Sinister and The Possession are both pretty good'' I say with a chuckle

'' Yeah but I want to watch The Possession'' Heather says with a smirk

'' Let's vote'' Rachel says

'' Sinister'' Sam and Mercedes say in unison

'' The Possession'' Heather, Quinn, Rachel, Puck and I say in unison

'' The grudge'' Naya, Santana, Artie and Finn say in unison

'' The Possession it is'' Rachel says with a big smile

We stand up from the floor and walk to the couches in front of the TV, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel sit down on the bigger couch.

Naya, Santana and Heather sit down on the smaller couch, and Finn sit down on the arm of the bigger couch.

Artie rolls his wheelchair next to the bigger couch and looks at the TV, I make a few drinks and hand everyone a cup.

'' Ready?'' Rachel asks

'' Yeah'' We all say in unison

Rachel presses play and sits back down on Quinn's lap, I grab a handful popcorn and sit down on Heathers lap.

'' Damn this is the first time you sit on my lap sis'' Heather says with a smirk

'' Yeah I know'' I say with a chuckle

I place my cup on the table and lay down on Heather, Santana and Naya's lap, Naya looks at me with a smirk and asks. '' Who says that you can lie your legs on my lap?''

I shrug my shoulders and say '' Nobody''

Naya shakes her head with a chuckle and looks back at the movie, I take a sip from my drink and lay my head back down on the arm of the couch.

Forty minutes later Santana jumps of the couch with a squeal, and I fall off their laps on the ground.

'' Ow fuck, What happened?'' I ask confused and place a hand on my side

'' Your phone vibrated'' Santana says with a light blush

I look at her confused but suddenly it hits me that I have my phone in my back pocket, and I laid with my ass close to her private part.

'' Oh sorry'' I say with a chuckle

Heather looks confused but suddenly burst out laughing, The rest of the group looks confused and Heather says. '' Brittany always has her phone in her back pocket, and she laid with her ass on Santana's legs.

When Brittany watches a movie she always sets her phone on silent, and it only vibrates when her battery is empty.''

Naya shakes her head with a chuckle and says '' That only happens to you San''

'' Hey I didn't know she kept her phone in her back pocket'' Santana says with a chuckle and sits back down

I shake my head with a chuckle and try to stand up, as I stand up straight I lay a hand on my side and ask. '' Heath do you have painkillers?''

Heather nods her head and hands me her purse, I grab two painkillers out of the purse and take them with a few gulps of coke.

I sit down on the arm of the couch and look at the movie

After the movie ends, I look at Rachel and ask. '' Hey Rach where do we sleep?''

'' The girls sleep upstairs in the guest room, and the boys here on the mattresses.'' Rachel says with a smile

'' I think I am going to bed, my ribs are killing me and those painkillers make me tired.'' I say with a chuckle

Rachel nods her head and says '' I will show you the room''

'' Good night guys'' I say with a smile

'' Good night Britt'' the group says in unison

I grab my overnight bag from the ground and walk after Rachel upstairs to the rooms, Rachel opens a door and says. '' This is the room''

'' Thanks Rach'' I say with a smile

'' You're welcome Britt, good night.'' Rachel says with a smile

'' Good night'' I say with a smile

I walk into the room and close the door behind me, I change in shorts and a long t-shirt and walk to the bathroom.

After I brushed my teeth, I walk back to the room and lay down on the bed.

**End of chapter two**

**Let me know what you think:)**

**song: Ola- I'm in Love**

**I deleted The Life of Brittany Pierce a few days ago, so I think I will upload this story a little bit faster.**


End file.
